


Читай по буквам

by JuliaJulia, tatianatiana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Jock Stiles, M/M, Nerd Derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJulia/pseuds/JuliaJulia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatianatiana/pseuds/tatianatiana
Summary: Разве может крутому и популярному парню понравиться неуклюжий ботан? Тем не менее, это так и есть.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [read the signs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409389) by [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/pseuds/bleep0bleep). 



> необоротническое школьное АУ
> 
> деанон fandom Teen Wolf 2016
> 
> Бета Magdalena_sylar

По правде говоря, Дерек и понятия не имеет, как из _ничего_ это стало _чем-то_. Серьезно, он и правда не знает, как крутому игроку в лакросс, популярному и веселому Стайлзу Стилински мог понравиться неуклюжий ботан вроде него, но так оно и есть.

Стайлз улыбается особенной, предназначенной только Дереку улыбкой, когда проходит мимо него по школьному коридору, постоянно шлет сообщения, спрашивая мнение о своих новых ботинках или о забавных картинках, найденных в интернете, и ведет с ним долгие беседы по ночам, когда не может уснуть.

Задыхаясь от волнения, они целуются в химической лаборатории во время отработки у Финстока, дождавшись, пока тот отлучится в туалет. Это первый поцелуй Дерека, и он до сих пор помнит теплые карие глаза Стайлза и нежность его губ. 

Потом было еще несколько случаев неуклюжей возни, жадных поцелуев и объятий, и яркий румянец, вспыхнувший на лице Дерека, когда Стайлз забрался пальцами ему под футболку, шепча:

– Все хорошо, детка, мы не будем спешить.

Это определенно было _чем-то_ , поэтому Дерек принимает реакцию Коры так близко к сердцу, когда она смеется и говорит:

– Чувак, нет ни одного шанса, что ты действительно встречаешься со Стайлзом Стилински.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – сердито спрашивает Дерек, не понимая, почему она не рада за него. Он наконец-то решился похвастать перед младшей сестренкой своими новыми отношениями, и она говорит, что это не по-настоящему? Серьезно? Дерек дает ей почитать их переписку, рассказывает, как они со Стайлзом целовались, пока делали домашку. Говорит, что тот всегда напрашивается в пару к Дереку на лабораторных, чтобы они могли чаще бывать вместе.

Кора с грустью смотрит на него.

– Слушай, не обижайся, я просто присматриваю за тобой, понимаешь? Стайлз всего лишь использует тебя, чтобы улучшить свои оценки.

Дерек в ужасе смотрит на нее.

– Это неправда, – говорит он.

– Вы когда-нибудь появляетесь вместе на людях? Держитесь за руки в кафе? Он говорил кому-нибудь, что ты его парень?

Дерек немного теряется, поскольку не может ответить «да» ни на один из этих вопросов. Неужели Кора права, и он всего лишь маленький грязный секрет Стайлза?

Весь вечер Дерек игнорирует сообщения от него.

На следующий день школа готова взорваться от переполняющей ее энергии; все взбудоражены из-за предстоящей игры. По пути в класс Дерек вяло пинает лежащий на земле плакат, который сорвал со стены в приступе злости, специально наступая на часть с надписью «#24 СТИЛИНСКИ».

Внезапно его хватают за руку и затаскивают в пустой класс, и он краснеет, когда видит, что это Стайлз, который широко улыбается, как будто ничего не случилось.

– Что? – огрызается Дерек. – Я не собираюсь с тобой обжиматься, мне надо на урок, я не стану пропускать из-за тебя историю.

– Дерек, это займет буквально минуту, – с улыбкой говорит Стайлз, и Дерек чувствует, что немного оттаивает. Стыдно признаться, но он ничего не может с собой поделать.

Стайлз вытаскивает что-то красное из своего рюкзака и сует Дереку в руки.

– Вот. Хочу, чтобы у тебя было это. Ты же придешь на сегодняшнюю игру, да?

– Что… – Дерек разворачивает скомканную ткань. Это свитер Стайлза для игры в лакросс, с номером «24» и надписью большими белыми буквами «СТИЛИНСКИ» на спине.

Дерек смотрит на Стайлза, и у него замирает сердце. Он же не может иметь в виду… серьезно?

Стайлз краснеет до самых ушей и говорит, слегка запинаясь:

– Я подумал, что… Если ты не захочешь, я пойму, но мы вроде как… Я просто хотел тебя спросить, – говорит он, нервно взмахивая руками, – хочешь быть моим парнем?

Дерек притягивает Стайлза к себе и целует, пока звучит звонок на урок.

Вечером Дерек, одетый в ярко-красный свитер с надписью «СТИЛИНСКИ», вместе с остальными болельщиками стоит на трибуне, подбадривая игроков.

Лидия Мартин вытаскивает его в первый ряд, где девчонки в свитерах с именами своих парней держат плакаты с надписями типа «ДЖЕКСОН #1» и «СКОТТ НАВСЕГДА».

– Не представляю, что бы ты хотел написать. – Лидия вручает ему маркер и чистый ватман. – Давай, ни в чем себе не отказывай.

Дерек смотрит на поле и тут же ловит ответный взгляд Стайлза. Они обмениваются радостными улыбками, и Дерек наконец решается.

До конца матча он болеет за команду, держа в руках плакат с надписью «СТАЙЛЗ ❤ ».


End file.
